


To Fly

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno se muda a hawaii despues de divorciarse de su esposa por un engaño, con la custordia de su hija intenta recostruir su vida en la isla, con un trabajo en recursos humanos, el jefe de seguridad del edificio lo observa intensamente hasta que sin saberlos sus caminos se cruzan mas de lo que ellos mismos saben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fly

Un nuevo lugar lejos de todo incluso de lo que ama, pero es por su bien y por el de su hija, es difícil recuperarse de una traición como la que tuvo o que toda la ciudad de Jersey le recordara a su esposa, lastimándolo continuamente; pero la enorme diferencia de Hawaii lo ayudaba a mirar hacia delante.

Con cajas por doquier una llovizna empezó a caer y por darse prisa se llevó por delante a una joven morena apenas pone un pie en el primer piso del edificio departamental donde se mudó.

Y después de asegurarse que no tenía nada roto, o algo por lo que tendría que pagar, se deshizo en disculpas por su torpeza mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Consiguiendo respirar aliviado cuando la morena resultó ser una persona que no se tomaba las cosas a pecho y le regalo una sonrisa al tiempo que le preguntaba sí necesitaba ayuda. A lo que obviamente respondió que no, puesto que es un caballero después de todo. Respuesta que la chica ignoró olímpicamente.

 

\- Tómalo como un favor que me pagaras más tarde. - fue lo que le respondió mientras se hacía con las cosas que habían terminado en el suelo tras su choque. - Mi nombre es Kono, por cierto.  
\- Danno digo Daniel Daniel... Dios maldita costumbre... Como veras estoy nuevecito y el sol ya me está afectando la cabeza.- se ríe ya nervioso porque es el primer contacto no fraternal con una mujer en seis meses lo que le tomo formalizar su divorcio y desazón.  
\- Lo haole se te nota a kilómetros. ¿De dónde eres, Daniel? - preguntó sin hacer el mínimo intento por ocultar la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios al notar el nerviosismo del rubio.  
\- Jersey, y es un placer conocerte Kono ¿Pero es tan obvio?- dice riendo, casi quedándose sin aire por el momento y el sofocante calor que le enrojece muy rápido por el sol pero el grito de Gracie dentro del apartamento borra su sonrisa y deja todo para correr con la caja y todo hacia su hija.

 

Encontrarse con su pequeña subida a una silla señalando una araña, lo hizo soltar el aire que retuvo por el susto, mató al arácnido y tomó a su hija en brazos.

 

\- Monkey ella es Kono... Kono ella es mi monito...- le dijo orgulloso y esperando que con ese dato no salga corriendo la posibilidad de amistad que veía en puerta.  
Pero en su lugar Kono se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mano extendida hacia la pequeña.  
\- Un gusto... ¿Monito? Expresó mirando a la pequeña, que mantenía un leve ceño fruncido hacia su padre. Kono supuso que por el sobrenombre.  
\- Sólo mi papá puede decirme así mi nombre es Grace...- suelta tímida escondiéndose en los brazos de su padre.  
La sonrisa de Kono se acentúa al ver aquello, la ternura que la imagen le provoca al verles juntos en ese abrazo es lo más hermoso que ha visto en años.  
\- Entonces es un gusto, Grace, yo soy Kono. - saluda en forma, estrechando la mano de la pequeña le ofrece con un leve apretón. Captando al vuelo la mirada de disculpa que Daniel le da por el descuido.  
\- Hola. ¿Eres nuestra vecina?- pregunta más a gusto con la chica de ojos cafés.  
\- Así es, y también la que va a ayudarles a terminar de mudarse.  
\- OH nonono no es necesario Kono, lo aprecio pero...- el trata de negarse pero la mujer no está dispuesta a escucharle y Grace reacciona positivamente a ese detalle.  
\- Ven, Kono, te diré dónde están las cosas que van en mi habitación. - exclama la pequeña, saltando de los brazos de su padre hasta tomar la mano de Kono y guiarla hasta el exterior.

 

Daniel no puede objetar demasiado en su nueva casa, después de esa amistad automática entre su hija y cono el termina siendo el esclavo de ellas dos, haciendo lo que ni una niña o mujer podrían hacer, poniendo tornillos estantes y arreglando las tuberías en el departamento de su nueva vecina, son los tres días más agotadores de su vida pero al menos la chica si le ha dado una mano para cuidar a su hija mientras el busca empleo en la empresa más cercana.

 

No es que sepa de seguro le contratarán pero al menos en el mismo edificio hay varias empresas y no debe viajar demasiado para hacer todas las entrevistas, sólo que le hubiera gustado no chocar con dos metros de persona en el ascensor y haber estado cruzándoselo todo el día, más aún no sentirse perseguido por la mirada de ese hombre de ojos verdes oscuros.

 

Y no es que le moleste precisamente, pero la sensación es incómoda a la larga, especialmente cuando parece encontrarse con ese mismo hombre en cada rincón al que va.

Pero al menos consigue olvidarlo cuando obtiene un puesto en el departamento de recursos humanos de una de las compañías que visitó.

 

Los horarios tardan en acomodarse, los nervios le pueden y día a día le cuestan horas de sueño pensando únicamente en cada detalle de su matrimonio y decisiones, porque aunque fue Rachel quien lo engaño con el contador es él el que se siente culpable y miserable.

 

Corre todos los días para llevar a Grace al colegio y sólo cuando su primer cheque le llega es que adquiere transporte propio, un Camaro estropeado que cree que puede usar de hobby e ir arreglándolo poco a poco.

 

Todos los días al entrar a trabajar ahí está el tío alto que frío e impasible clava su mirada en él con un traje negro sin corbata y muy informal, parado firme cerca de la recepción.

 

Esos momentos ocupan poco espacio en su mente, ya que está más agobiado con su vida y sus responsabilidades que otra cosa, pero era distraerse y verlo en el ascensor, en los pasillos y al salir del edificio. Era como una extraña coincidencia pero a su vez no lo era al ser él siempre el único punto u objetivo que tenía en la mira.

 

Trabajar en el Camaro es un buen cambio a la rutina que solía llevar en Jersey, donde llevaba una vida bastante sedentaria y cómoda, una que le pareció idílica hasta el momento en que todo se derrumbó delante de sus ojos. Por lo que sudar bajo el cofre, llenarse de grasa, y maldecir una que otra vez lejos de donde los castos oídos de su pequeña pudiesen escucharle, era un completo alivio. Uno que le ayudaba a exorcizar los demonios que llevaba por dentro.

 

Incluso se acostumbró a la presencia constante de ese hombre, a la sombra que proyectaba sobre él siempre que se encontraban, y con el paso del tiempo empezó a desarrollar cierto agrado por él, miradas apreciativas y uno que otro intercambio sin palabras, un asentimiento aquí o una mirada por allá, todo sin romper esa barrera que los mantenía en el anonimato.

 

Por lo que en un momento ya no le importó y lo adoptó en su sana rutina, donde nada estaba cambiando y al fin parecía poder relajarse con ello.

 

Noto que los ojos cambiaban con la intensidad de luz que había en ciertos días y que variaba debido a los ventanales de su edificio.

 

Que le sacaba casi unos cuarenta centímetros de alto y que era rápido como diestro cuando un intruso cruzó las puertas del edificio, inmovilizándolo casi de inmediato y con fuerza animal, algo que no fue de su agrado pero que supuso normal para un tipo armado.

 

Aunque todo cambio a mitad de una fiesta de té con scuby, un peluche de su hija, Kono y el sentados alrededor de una mesa rosa pequeña, una tarde de intenso calor que no mermaba ni con el mejor aire acondicionado.

 

Debió prever que algo andaba mal cuando Kono descompuso su expresión a mitad de una llamada, especialmente cuando le lanzaba miradas evaluativas mientras continuaba hablando. Debió saberlo, pero no lo hizo, se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de los últimos días, de esa rutina en la que se había estacionado nada más al obtener trabajo.

 

Y lo peor es que no pudo adjudicar excusa alguna porque Kono eligió ese momento para cobrarle el favor que le debía tras lo sucedido el día en que se conocieron.

 

No es que no quiera darle una mano a su amiga sino también a su primo Chin pero él no ha jugado desde la preparatoria, pero bebe de su taza de plástico floreada rápidamente y asiente cuando Kono vuelve a preguntar si sabe o no jugar, claro la primera pregunta vino con un apretón de sus bíceps como si estuviera probando si estaba tonificado o algo, por lo que asiente; la risa y aplausos de su hija le hace olvidar que estará suplantando a un jugador en medio de un partido que se está jugando en ese momento no muy lejos de allí.

Que Kono lo corra por su pequeño departamento no es extraño de hecho ya lo ha hecho antes, pero que ahora quiera quitarle el traje la corbata y los pantalones, sólo para ponerle unos pantalones de chándal viejos y una camiseta que ya no usaba por entallada, su hija en vez de defenderle le alcanza unas medias y sus deportivas por lo que no le queda más que hacer lo que le dicen, para correr fuera de su departamento con ambas al campo de béisbol que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su edificio.

 

Pero nada más llegar al susodicho lugar no puede evitar sentirse incómodo por las miradas que recibe por parte de medio mundo, y no es que sea una persona insegura o acomplejada, su tamaño le ha traído bastantes cosas buenas y es algo con lo que está conforme, pero la manera en que todos le observan le hace sentir extraño, como sí de verdad no perteneciera a ese lugar. Lo que se agrava cuando entre las personas que le observan está el hombre alto que ha sido como su sombra en el trabajo, especialmente cuando es este el que parece juzgarle más duramente que el resto.

 

\- No creo que esto haya sido una buena idea. - termina confesándole a Kono en un susurro, cuando parece que han decidido que dejarle jugar es mejor que sólo perder por default, aunque ninguno de los presentes se digne a preguntarle sí sabe jugar siquiera, o sí desea hacerlo. Lo cual le molesta bastante pero se guarda para sí mismo.

 

Kono observó sólo allí como le miraban y se molestó empujando a más de uno para cruzar con daño a su lado hasta donde su primo le aguardaba.

 

\- Muévanse pedazos de bestias... Dios apestan... ¿Chi? ¿Dónde? Oh ahí estas...- los dos jugadores que franqueaban a su primo al fin se movieron para que su sonrisa y sus comprensivos ojos rasgados le mirasen.

\- Prima...- la chica le mira la pierna y la bolsa de hielo en ella, pero el abre los brazos y espera paciente por un reclamo de abrazo que llega un minuto después.

\- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Duele mucho? - le pregunta cuando el abrazo a terminado, hincada frente a él con una expresión de preocupación que se transforma en molestia cuando mira al resto de los integrantes del equipo, que fingen demencia y voltean a otro sitio para no enfrentarla. Todos saben muy bien lo terrible que puede ser la prima del buen Ho Kelly.

\- Estoy bien el doctor fue por el auto, me dio un calmante y estoy bien, pero trabaje mucho al igual que los muchachos por llegar hasta aquí y sin un jugador, nos descalificaran hasta la próxima temporada... Sólo dime encontraste a alguien-   
Kono nota que Chin esta algo ido y supone que es por la droga, pero asiente y mira a su nuevo amigo que trata de sonreírle, porque se nota demasiado que es un haole...

\- Nunca te he decepcionado, ¿No es así? - consigue decir Kono con la sonrisa aún en los labios. El ánimo de Chin baja un poco al ver a Danny pero no lo demuestra, tanto porque no es una persona juiciosa como el resto y porque aprecia su vida, la cual se vería seriamente afectada si se le ocurriese decir algo en contra del rubio. Con su prima presente.

El equipo no está de acuerdo pero. El umpire o árbitro los interrumpe y todos se tensan.

\- El tiempo se acabó señores si no tienen un jugador...- y Danny levanta la mano de entre todos los hombres del equipo.

\- Yo jugaré...- afirma, y alguien pone un guante en su mano de golpe, él sólo mira a un lado y luego hacia arriba y encuentra al moreno de verdes ojos serio como una lápida siguiera mirarlo.  
Kono sonríe y todo se pone en movimiento, en los dos equipos entran en el campo, Danny rápidamente se sitúa sin problema mientras que su pequeña y Kono se ubican en las gradas luego de que el médico del equipo se lleve a Chin al hospital para un control.

 

++++++

 

Sabe que las cosas no van a salir bien, siempre que hay un haole presente las cosas salen mal, es como una ley no escrita entre las personas de Hawaii. Y hasta ahora no ha visto la excepción a la regla, por lo que se mentaliza para perder el partido e intentar no matar al rubio cuando eso suceda, porque inevitablemente le echará la culpa, al igual que el resto, porque está en su código genético y nada puede hacer, pero al menos hará el intento de protegerle de los cavernícolas que son el resto. También porque el rubio le gusta y desearía no ver su rostro desfigurado.

 

Así que con un suspiro, más resignado que aliviado por volver a jugar, se adentra en el campo, tomando su posición como bateador, en espera de algún milagro que los haga ganar.

 

Lo peor de todo es que al lunes siguiente estaba pensando en abordar al rubio para pedirle salir a tomar una cerveza o algo. Su suerte es una mierda.

 

Estar como primera base no es sencilla, es detener al contrincante con la pelota bien sujeta y sin dejar de tocar la blanca superficie, pero es más complicado cuando el que esta primero al bate es el hombre que luego de unas semanas identificó como jefe de seguridad de su edificio.

 

Siente el peso del bat en su mano se coloca el casco y mientras practica su abanico, torciendo su espalda para darle flexibilidad al momento de darle a la pelota, le distrae el sonido seco del bat dando con la bola y la imagen de la misma alejándose completamente fuera del campo.

 

La mira y el color del cielo intenso por el sol se nota nublado pero no entiende porque si hace un calor infernal.

 

Alguien lo empuja de mala manera hablando en un idioma que no capta, sólo hasta que el umpire le hace una señas se da cuenta de que debe pararse sobre el diamante y batear.

 

El hombre alto está en segunda preparándose para tomar tercera y él toma su posición al bat, mirando al picher atento tratando de descifrar antes de que lance, que tipo de bola le enviará.

 

Él es diestro o mejor dicho sabe adaptarse por más que duela, pero apenas el picher se decide él puede mandar la bola en el primer intento al jardín derecho...

 

Corriendo tanto como puede a primera base, sólo que la pelota está por llegar a la base que quiere tomar y decide envestir al jugador...

 

El golpe fue seco pero el otro jugador soltó la bola y él aunque estando en el piso, se arrastró a la primera base y la tocó, el grito del umpire se escuchó y él pudo levantarse triunfante, nadie festejó su punto, pero su hija y Grace rompieron el silencio desde las tribunas y sólo por eso valió la pena el esfuerzo.

 

El juego fue rudo y más aún cuando un trueno reventó en el segundo de que Steve se robara el diamante y anotara diez puntos más con su carrera, a diez minutos de terminar el anotó su propia carrera y cuando los puestos cambiaron, el defendía segunda base y sacó a varios jugadores reteniendo la bola en sus manos al momento de enfrentarlos.

 

Le juego fue todo un éxito pero cubiertos de lodo festejaron a todo pulmón el triunfo, sólo que él veía de lejos como festejaban... Realmente excluido, pero cuando el rostro de su peque lo saludo de lejos y ella y Kono se alejaban él no lo comprendió muy bien.

 

Miro hacia las gradas, en realidad sabía bien porque Kono había estado reclamándole que no había hecho más amistades que ella, ya con dos meses de estar viviendo allí y sin siquiera tener un número de teléfono de algún compañero.

 

Cuando algunos miembros del equipo se le acercaron efusivos invitándolo a un bar entre empujones y palmadas brutas, sonrió apenas y por cortesía, queriéndose negar no pudo al ver la mirada del ojiverde en el, serio casi implacable, pero con toda la mala gana de que le invitarán algunos hombres del equipo.

 

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar ir con ellos a celebrar, perdiéndose entre ese mar de testosterona, sudor y lodo hasta que consiguieron llegar a un pequeño bar cerca de ahí. Al que supuso no les dejarían entrar pero para su mala suerte el dueño del lugar, un tipo enorme que se presentó como Kamekona, era amigo de varios de ellos y no le importó que estuviesen sucios siempre y cuando tuvieran dinero para pagar.

 

No tardó en descubrir que ese tal Kamekona era amigo del hombre de ojos verdes y patrocinador del equipo.  
Así que más resignado que alegre pidió una cerveza, encontrando que un hombre chocaba la propia con la suya en un improvisado brindis que acabó con bastante del líquido en el suelo.

 

\- Soy Jimmy Hanamoa, tú eres el nuevo de recursos humanos ¿Cierto? Williams me parece. - se presentó el hombre de piel morena y al que Danny reconoció como uno de los empleados de seguridad bajo las órdenes del "alto y misterioso" como había denominado al hombre de ojos verdes en su mente.

\- Oh... Hola un gusto conocerte... Ehm ¿Si?- incómodo era la palabra precisa para enmarcar su situación, con el brazo ancho y fuerte sobre sus hombros, se sentía pequeño pero más le incomodó era el aroma fuerte de ese sujeto. No es que el estuviera más limpio pero sin duda no olía tan fuerte.

 

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el equipo era conformado por diferentes áreas de su mismo edificio cuando Jimmy lo arrastró a la mesa alta donde todos se servían frituras pizza y cervezas, había dos contadores en el grupo como tres hombres de mantenimiento y un abogado de hacienda de otra empresa al que le dio una solicitud de empleo y de la cual nunca le llamaron, eran otros seis hombre se seguridad sumando al hombre que aún en ese bar no deja de mirarlo sin parpadear, hay cierta hostilidad en sus ojos como desde el primer día que lo sorprendió viéndole desde el fondo del pasillo de ascensores de su lugar de trabajo.

 

Todo va más o menos decente hasta que rechaza la pizza que le ponen enfrente, ya que tenía más fruta que salsa y más jamón que queso, no es que el fuese exquisito o nada pero dentro de su mundo una pizza sólo era la masa, la salsa y el queso... tal vez algo de pepperoni pero sin dudas no con fruta o ensalada encima.  
Y su aparente rechazo a ese "manjar" desencadena que el hombre de ojos verdes suelte un bufido a su izquierda, en donde se ha materializado de la nada, a su parecer.

 

\- ¿Qué? - le increpa, cuando la sorpresa de tenerle tan cerca pasa a segundo término.

\- Que de que... Yo no he dicho nada hombre.- le mira con desdén, le mira por sobre el hombro con un aire de superioridad que no aceptará de nadie después de lo de su esposa.

\- Has hecho ese sonido con la nariz cuando no quise mi comida, así que algo querrás decir. - espeta sin amilanarse. - Sólo dilo.

\- OK; OK no puedes no querer ese trozo de pizza, se nota que no sabes nada de nada...-  
Le hierve la sangre sólo con mirarle, lo misterioso se fue al cuerno con ese tono de superioridad, pero lo que lo llevo a enfurecerse fue esa media sonrisa y como bebía de su cerveza mirando a otro lado.

\- Y tú sí, ¿No? - le es imposible no responder, morder para defender el orgullo herido. Es inevitable, Rachel lo ha hecho así.

\- Mira rubito, aquí se come lo que hay nadie te traerá pastrami ni lasaña a la cantina- se piensa ingenioso, y quizás es la emoción de poder al fin escucharle hablar o que se esté dirigiendo a él cuando lo hace, pero no se percata de que está siendo ofensivo y descarado, ¿Su intención no era esa?

\- ¿En que momento me has escuchado pedir alguna de las estupideces que has dicho? Sólo dije que no quería. - le contesta sin intentar ocultar su irritación, todo lo atractivo que tuvo en su momento diluyéndose al momento en que empezó a juzgarle.

\- No hace falta, sólo la cara que pusiste lo dice todo y ciertamente no perteneces con nosotros...- si el admitiera lo estúpido de sus palabras o se hubiera percatado del silencio de su equipo, por su irrazonable comportamiento, después de todo gracias al chico nuevo habían ganado y clasificado para la siguiente ronda.

\- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que necesiten un jugador extra. - sentencia, levantándose del sitio que ocupa en la barra dispuesto a salir de ahí. No importa que afuera este diluviando.

\- Eso fue rudo hombre, e innecesario... Tal vez no me gusten los haoles pero nos ayudó, cuando más lo necesitábamos y sobretodo nos ayudó a ganar sin siquiera preguntarle si quería..._ espetó entre el silencio del grupo Kamekona, con su tono acentuado y su suave voz, nada justificaba su comportamiento... Pero era mirarlo a los ojos y que eso aflorara en él. Su mirada casi de manera automática se dirige hacia la puerta de salida, considerando que quizá sí fue más rudo de lo necesario, pero algo en ese hombre rubio despertaba algo primario en su interior. Y la mirada de todo el equipo sobre su persona sólo le dejó más claro que se había comportado como un idiota.

 

Sin siquiera mediar palabra con alguien salió en busca del haole, Daniel, sin saber muy bien que se proponía haciendo aquello, pedir disculpas no era algo que se le diera con facilidad.

 

La lluvia es más fuerte de lo que pensó al salir a la calle, cae pesada sobre su cuerpo y la luz del sol no hace mucho por beneficiarle al momento de buscar la silueta del rubio por las calles, y el bochorno que el asfalto desprende sólo hace que se sienta más incómodo.

¿Cuán rápido pudo haber ido con esas piernas tan cortas?

Se pregunta cuándo va por una esquina, y quizá no debería sorprenderle tanto la velocidad de Williams dado que hace menos de una hora le vio correr como una bala por todo el campo de juego. Lo que consigue que se sienta más estúpido por su actitud reciente.  
En serio McGarrett, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

 

Se recrimina mientras avanza, empezando a sentir familiar aquel camino, la forma de Daniel caminando bajo la lluvia a un par de metros frente a él.

 

Condenada y asquerosa ciudad que diluvia con sol, está empapado por completo y camina derecho a su edificio, con un impulso que sólo se reflejaba en lo apretado que tiene el pecho.

 

Pero se lo merece es un imbécil por mudarse tan lejos, pero ni el intentando parecer desapercibido funcionó para evitar pasar por eso otra vez...

 

No había un día que no discutiera por banalidades con Rachel, no había un día que se pasarán sin hablarse hasta que el cedía y pidiera perdón, pero el día que no lo hizo es que descubrió como le engañaba.

 

Aun así detesta la ciudad, tan playera por donde la mire, ahora mismo el jersey oscuro y lleno de rascacielos se acoplaba mejor a su pena, por suerte con tanta agua no se nota que se le caen las lágrimas pero no oculta demasiado su tristeza y la soledad que le corroe por dentro dejándole un vacío más grande.

 

Quizá es por eso que la mano sobre el hombro le sorprende, deteniéndolo a mitad de la calle con una lluvia que no parece querer terminar nunca, y para más INRI con un arcoíris formándose en el horizonte. La tristeza rápidamente da pasó al enojo en cuanto se gira y reconoce al dueño de esa mano. La que se sacude de inmediato al grito de: ¿Ahora que quieres? ¡¿Acaso se te olvido mencionar algo en el bar?!

 

\- Si... ¿Me gustas?- lo dice agitado en partes como si hubiera corrido sin tregua sólo por alcanzarle, pero el sólo puede parpadear sin lograr procesar esas palabras...  
Daniel se le queda viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta y parpadeando sin poder creer lo que el "alto e hijodeputa" acaba de decirle. Al menos hasta que un bufido escapa de sus labios húmedos y su mano derecha acaba sobre sus ojos.

\- Lo que me faltaba, un graciosillo. - dice con rabia, dándole una mirada cargada de desprecio antes de darse la vuelta y reiniciar su camino.  
Porque de verdad, ¿En serio se puede ser tan maldito? ¿O tener tan mala suerte?

\- Wow, wow, wow... Espera es en serio.- salta prácticamente sobre sus pies y se coloca frente al rubio que recién ahí nota que trae la camiseta blanca del equipo de Kamekona pegada al cuerpo en su totalidad, notándose el abundante bello en pecho y lo perfecto de sus músculos por lo que sus cejas suben y tratan de mirarle a los ojos y no bajar la mirada más allá del cuello.

\- Mira, como te llames, cual sea el juego o apuesta que hayas hecho con los neandhertales de tus amigos, vete haciendo a la idea de que ya perdiste, puede que no sea de su preciosa isla de mierda, pero no soy un idiota que cae ante el primer imbécil que le dice "me gustas" especialmente cuando ese imbécil no tiene ni diez minutos de haberme insultado. Así que ahórratelo y desaparece de mi vista. - le grita, moviendo las manos para enfatizar cada palabra que suelta, sintiendo como la vena en su sien comienza a hincharse. - ¡Y mis ojos están aquí arriba! - añade, al ver que el idiota sólo le mira el pecho como si fuera una mujer con un escote.

 

Es que su suerte de veras ya no podía ser peor.

 

Es grande el agujero detrás de su garganta, espeta tanto como puede, intenta esquivarlo, incluso lo empuja un poco llegando a las puertas de su residencia el edificio al que se mudó, dejarlo escaleras abajo uno minuto después.  
Stev mira el edificio notando que es su edificio, y está casi seguro que el rubio va directo en dirección a su propio departamento...

 

Por lo que corre escaleras arriba viendo que está a dos puertas de pasarse de su puerta y hace lo posible por alcanzarlo y acorralarlo contra la puerta correcta, mientras saca las llaves de su bolsillo.

 

Daniel siente resbalar las llaves de entre sus dedos cuando siente el agarre del hombre sobre la piel de su brazo, un agarre fuerte que le estremece el cuerpo entero. Pasó mucho tiempo fantaseando con cómo se sentiría esa piel contra la suya. Disfruta la sensación menos de un segundo, porque al siguiente ya se está girando para encararle, librándose de la mano para empujarlo al siguiente con ambas manos sobre el amplio pecho que se siente húmedo y firme bajo sus palmas.

\- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? ¡No entendiste que no quiero verte! - sisea lo más bajo que puede, consciente de que su hija puede estar en su apartamento o en el de Kono.  
\- 4C es mi puerta...- susurra, mirándole a los ojos acorralándolo contra la puerta que le pertenece, Daniel frunce el ceño un instante pensando que el 5C es la suya y la de Kono el 7C, pero él jamás se topó con el antes...

\- Como sea. - dice finalmente, cuando lo tiene lejos de su cuerpo. - Sólo déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. - sus brazos ligeramente arriba por sí el moreno intentase detenerle nuevamente.

\- Espera por favor... Empecemos de nuevo ¿OK? Soy Steve Mcgarrett, soy jefe de seguridad del edificio Empire, cuido todos los pisos y a todas las empresas en él, y perdona por lo de hace un rato yo... Emmm. Lo siento, en realidad no sé cómo afrontar nuevas relaciones o como ser cordial en realidad... Soy bastante malo en ello.- se explica sin soltar la muñeca del rubio esperando que le escuche aunque debido a la cantidad de agua que cae duda que haya sido entendible su balbuceo.

\- Pero si me gustas Williams. Eso no es una broma...- la mirada celeste se levanta hacia el lentamente aún reacio de creerle una palabra.- por favor toma un café conmigo.

\- Sé quién eres. - dice Daniel como respuesta a la invitación, y es cierto que sabe quién es, nombre, apellido... todo, hace semanas que descubrió quién era pero se negaba a llamarle por su nombre hasta que se conocieran formalmente. 

No por nada trabajaba en recursos humanos y más de una vez le dio un vistazo a su expediente. - Pero sigo sin creerte del todo, además, ¿Por qué yo? Soy un "haole" después de todo. - continúa, con toda la amargura que puede imprimir en esa palabra isleña.

\- Yo fui haole una vez, créeme de niño es peor... Pero simplemente no puedo apartar mi mirada de ti...- Steve susurra eso último contra su sien como si fuera algo muy íntimo de su percepción. - Simplemente tengo que seguirte y observarte, pero soy tan estúpido y bruto que sólo ahora me doy cuenta que no he estado siendo claro con mis intenciones...- cuando el agente de seguridad noto que el rubio le permitía estar cerca, cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo sin resistirse es que descendió un poco por su rostro regodeándose en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su obsesión más reciente.

\- Tengo una hija, sabes... - susurra cuando lo siente demasiado cerca, intentando dar un paso hacia atrás y topándose contra la puerta a su espalda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?- dice entusiasta pero sin despegarse de su cuerpo, sólo le mira a los ojos desde una distancia demasiado corta.

\- No lo dije para que saltaras de alegría. - espeta. - Lo dije para que entendieras que no necesito tener una relación en este momento, tengo cosas más importantes en mente.

\- ¿Es tan malo que quiera ser parte de tus cosas importantes? Williams de verdad me gustas, me gustas mucho, mucho..._ desciende hasta su culo mientras lo dice y deja unos efímeros besos sobre el pulso del rubio y mete la mano en su bolsillo sacando la llave de su departamento antes de que se le escape.

\- No quiero a nadie en este momento. - consigue decir con voz temblorosa, incapaz de sacárselo de encima porque esto es precisamente con lo que ha soñado las últimas noches.

 

Y sin querer sus manos se han cerrado en torno a la playera húmeda de Steve.

 

Notar como sube y baja lenta y pesadamente el pecho de Williams es sublime, porque el a pesar de sentir como la lluvia encuentra caminos para correr por su piel sólo puede pensar en las gotas que recorren el rostro de ese hombre y en cómo la llave da dos vueltas y se abre.

 

Entiende lo que el rubio dice pero la fuerza impresa en su ropa, apretándola de ese modo y negándose a mirarle dice muchas otras cosas que él quiere hacer realidad.

 

Paso a paso entra, paso a paso sujeta con fuerza la cintura de su objetivo contra la de él, cierra la puerta como puede sin despegar su mejilla de la contraria, intenta prender una luz o algo pero su mano izquierda sólo quiere acariciar los hombros del rubio como toda su espalda antes de siquiera servir ese café que prometió...

 

\- Tus manos dicen lo contrario. - susurra contra su oreja, mordiéndola levemente al tiempo que lo obliga a retroceder con su cuerpo, atrapándolo en su departamento hasta que ambos estén plenamente satisfechos del cuerpo del otro.

\- Dime que no te gusta o que quieres y me detendré, te alcanzare una toalla y un café...- espeta, abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo al rubio tensarse pero sin oposición alguna.

 

Cuando Steve se marcha por la toalla lo único que Danny alcanza a hacer es a quedarse justo donde está, sin atreverse a mover un sólo músculo, demasiado impresionado por la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo y por Steve, su cambio de actitud y esa confesión que se resiste a creer sea genuina, pero aun así sabe que quiere esto. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien...Rachel fue la última en tocarle de esa manera.

 

Pero la mente le está jugando malas pasada una detrás de otra recordando las veces que trató de arreglar las cosas y Rachel siempre lo dominaba con sexo terminando por hacer lo que ella quería, sus pensamientos se detuvieron allí, porque le importaba más que volviera rápido a que el que le intentaba seducir fuera a otro tipo, su ansiedad no media los espacios y se sentó de pura casualidad en el apoyabrazos de un sillón, miró el piso idéntico a su departamento y angustiado cavilo irse, era demasiada presión y demasiado deseo en su cuerpo, si tan sólo pudiera desconectar su cabeza si pudiera relajarse un minuto y tener algo de paz para saber qué era lo que quería sería grandioso.

 

Steve frota su rostro con desesperación, quiere dormir con el rubio a toda costa pero él no es la clase de sujeto que obliga a nadie a irse a la cama con él, así que agarrado de las puertas de su closet respira hondo antes de tomar una camisa y unos pantalones secos, deja la ropa interior de lado al ponerse algo seco ya que está en su casa, toma una toalla grande y vuelve donde nota como el hombre más pequeño estaba agobiado mirando su piso intensamente, frotando sus manos contra el chándal mojado.

 

\- Toma, sécate. - dice Steve poniéndole la toalla sobre los hombros, provocando que Daniel se sorprenda un poco ante el sonido de su voz. - Haré un poco de café.  
\- El café me da acidez....- es lo que su mente pensó pero su boca sólo se lanzó, distraído por la apariencia de camisa blanca abierta y los jeans gastados adornando unos pies descalzos.

\- Puedo darte lo que gustes, tengo casi de todo. - informa casi al instante, repentinamente nervioso. En serio que quiere reparar su accidentado encuentro anterior para poder tener algo con él.

\- No gracias... Será mejor que me vaya...- se levanta lentamente pero si todo el ruido que tiene en su cabeza parase podría decirle que el café es para las visitas y que si estaba tan urgido hace un rato que siguiera con el plan sólo que toda su vida está susurrándole diferentes cosas.

\- ¡No! Por favor, quédate... - pide Steve saltando frente a él, mesurando su tono al notarse un poco histérico, nervioso porque el rubio se marche. - No quiero que te vayas, quiero conocerte...y disculparme otra vez por lo de hace rato, como te dije estas cosas no se me dan bien, mucho menos cuando alguien me gusta tanto como tú.  
Danno sólo le mira por el rabillo del ojo con su mano en el picaporte, con las dudas en rostro, incapaz de tomar una decisión ahora que está más calmado y que la bronca de hace minutos le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Yo... Tengo algo de frío, tengo que sacarme esto y buscar a mi hija. Yo...- acaricia y rota el picaporte sin hacer presión en el para abrir la puerta...- además... ¡ACHU!- suelta de repente, notando que a pesar de que aún hay sol la temperatura bajo mucho por la intensa lluvia.

\- Por favor... - implora una vez más, acercándose hasta colocar su mano sobre la de Daniel en el picaporte.  
Acercándose un poco más, apenas lo suficiente como para sentir el temblor que le recorre el cuerpo tras ese estornudo.

\- Te sentirías más cómodo sí te quitas la ropa húmeda, puedo buscar algo para que te pongas... sí quieres.

 

Fue suave el movimiento siguiente pero soltó el picaporte casi por completo mientras la otra mano envolvía la suya, volteo hacia el de mismo modo pero no pudo mirarlo, era lo que quería, que le quitara la ropa, que le acariciara tanto hasta que sus pies se acostumbraran al ardor que le carcomía por dentro, pero tenía este temor interno de caer... De necesitar tanto del consuelo que viese algo que no existía en realidad...

 

Así que dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho resignado, sólo quería que su mente se desconectara y que su cuerpo no actuara como un robot, haciendo quehaceres asistiendo al trabajo, cuidando a su hija como un zombie.

 

\- No juegues conmigo, sí lo que quieres es sexo... está bien... yo también lo necesito, sólo no intentes que parezca una relación sí no es lo que quieres. - confiesa con los ojos cerrados, escondiéndose en el refugio que Steve le ha dado. Demasiado abrumado por su propio miedo y demonios como para no hablar claro, para prevenir que le vuelvan a herir.

\- Williams...- pronunció su nombre tirando de la camiseta y sus ojos azules le sorprendieron.

\- Mi nombre es Daniel...- las manos del rubio subieron por su torso en una caricia imperceptible, subiéndolas hasta por encima de su cabeza dejándole vía libre para retirar la pesada prenda.

\- Danny... Si te deseo...- le quitó la camiseta descubriendo la dorada piel que le hizo tragar con fuerza. - No sé lo que es esto o donde terminará... Pero no soy la clase de sujeto de sólo una noche... Y me encanta acurrucarme...- sonríe dulcemente y todo en la cabeza de Daniel se detiene sólo con esa sonrisa y la calidez en los ojos fríos que conocía.

 

Danny le mira sin poder creerlo antes de colocar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho, respirando profundamente antes de subirlas hasta su cuello e inclinarse para reclamar sus labios. Desconectándose de todo a excepción de Steve y el brío con el que corresponde al beso.

 

El sabor es sin duda es diferente como también, el sabor a lluvia se cuela entre sus labios, respirar no se vuelve algo imperioso o continuo pero si inminente cuando la necesidad de seguir probando de esos labios no merma.  
Inmediatamente está respirando su aliento colgado de su cuello y siente como le levanta para mantenerlo pegado a su boca pero con las manos en su cintura le abandona para recorrerle hacia el sur, sorteando un cuello fuerte metiendo sus dedos entre el grueso bello de su pecho apresando sus bíceps sin soltar su cadera con la otra mano, ocupándose sólo del rubio.

 

\- Estoy cubierto de arena y tierra... algo sucio... - la voz le tiembla al decirlo, tanto por el deseo como por la falta de aire en los pulmones, ciñéndose a la poca cordura que las caricias de Steve le dejan, buscando no arruinar el momento para cuando Steve se encuentre con la tierra semi lavada por la lluvia sobre su piel. - No quiero...que.-

 

\- No importa... - le corta Steve, buscando ya deshacerse de la prenda que cubre la piel de Daniel, sacándola por su cabeza al momento siguiente. - Nos ducharemos después...juntos...-

 

La humedad de su lengua y su boca sobre su pezón lo hace aferrarse a su espalda, meter los dedos en su oscuro cabello trasmitiéndole su necesidad y el placer que le hace sentir, no es vulgar como le trata, es demasiado erótico sentirle descender por su cuerpo denotando una adoración por cada centímetro que presionaba y acorralaba contra la puerta.

 

La vibración que le recorría el cuerpo no tenía precio, era lo más intenso que había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
Es por esa misma sensación que se anima a pedirle más con el movimiento de sus manos, aferrándose a sus hombros, instándole a tomar un poco más de él, a explorar toda la piel que quiera sin limitación alguna, demostrándole que no tiene que ser suave cuando sus uñas se hunden en sus hombros cuando Steve detiene el movimiento impulsivo de una ligera mordida sobre su pecho. Siente que se ahoga y que le necesita para respirar, justo ahora...durante todo el tiempo que se pueda.

 

El sabor salado de la piel y una requisa terrosa se percibía en cada lamida y beso que da lo pone más y más alterado, pensó que le sería difícil excitar al rubio, ni siquiera ha podido tener una cita con él para conocerle, pero siente la confianza de que sin duda tendrá la oportunidad, por lo que no duda un segundo en caer sobre sus rodillas, morder la ingle lentamente deslizando el chándal casi de manera imperceptible sintiendo el intenso calor y aroma al sexo que termina por ponerlo duro dentro de los ásperos jeans, ahora mismo se reclama un segundo el no llevar interiores puestos pero también sabe que de un momento a otro lo agradecerá.

 

Dejar en su recorrido un camino largo de saliva y marcas de dientes las cuales admirar cuando sube la mirada por el fuerte cuarto de Daniel es que inca sus dientes donde el vello púbico se asoma y el muslo nace, pudiendo escuchar un quejido claro pero que no reprocha nada, sólo obtiene un empujón de la cadera del rubio contra su rostro donde la notoria erección se frota contra su mejilla

 

Nunca había estado así, tan embriagado de deseo como lo está ahora, con Steve a centímetros de su miembro erecto y su boca seca por el aire que se esfuerza entre en sus pulmones al sentir cada caricia, mordida y lamida que el hombre le da a su cuerpo. Y no quiere que se pare, quiere que continúe, que alivie el calor de su entrepierna con sus labios.

 

\- Por favor... - suplica sin darse cuenta, jugando con el cabello castaño entre sus dedos, instándolo a ir un poco más allá.

 

Le llena de satisfacción esas palabras, el implícito movimiento contra su rostro, incluso cree que está siendo malvado al hacerse esperar, al quedarse quieto unos segundos más, enroscando sus pulgares en el borde del chándal para en un sólo y rápido movimiento bajarlos por completo, no debería ser sorpresa para el... no a estas alturas de su vida pero la masculinidad en todo ese cuerpo no se compara con la hombría orgullosa y gruesa frente a sus ojos, es sin duda lo más delicioso que ha visto en años, lo toma con su mano firmemente admirando la embarradura, sin esperar un segundo más para darse gusto y dar desahogo al cuerpo que parece no ha probado placeres en un buen tiempo abre la boca y se acerca y solo por ósmosis es que mira hacia arriba y Daniel le está mirando y se relame un poco más lento y húmedo ante esos ojos claros que pierden el aliento por completo por la imagen que trata de darle.

 

No es que sea un experto, pero él conoce el cuerpo humano lo suficiente como para que la tensión, la soledad y la falta de afecto directo se vea reflejado en el acto sexual como ahora lo ve, es como un espejo para el no sólo en el comportamiento sino también en lo más simple y básicos de las relaciones...

 

Lame lento y pausado... desde la base acariciando los testículos de paso hasta la cabeza del pene, lo hace con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del intenso y almizclado sabor que ha imaginado por semanas del rubio y durante duchas muy largas...

 

Y toda su espera se ve recompensada con los gemidos del rubio, con el movimiento de sus caderas y la forma en que sus manos buscan tocar toda la piel que pueden desde la posición en que se encuentra. Sus propias manos aferrando sus caderas, dejando la marca de sus dedos cuando una se mueve para ir a su propia erección, liberándola de la prisión de los vaqueros que ahora le producen dolor de tan hinchado que está su pene.

 

Jamás había sentido tanta lujuria poco ahora invadiendo su cuerpo anulando el pensamiento, dejando de lado el razonamiento para dejarse llevar, aludiendo a su deseo el seccionamiento y su respiración olvidada por algún rincón. 

 

Sólo cuando el aire le faltó en un sonido húmedo y hueco le soltó sin ánimos de cerrar la boca inundado de la sensación de tomarlo por completo se levantó y lo empotró contra la puerta para besarle y trasmitir sin palabras cada una de esas sensaciones de al fin tenerle, Le estaba volviendo loco, le había vuelto loco desde el primer momento, pero era una locura que no se podía comparar con lo que sentía en esos momentos. 

 

El tenerle para él solo era increíble, embriagante, y así se lo hizo saber, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta arrebatarle un gemido, usando una de sus manos para apresar su erección y masturbarle con fuerza, con el vigor y placer que sólo un hombre puede proporcionarle a otro, un movimiento que raya entre la ternura y la violencia, el deseo, un inesperado cariño y la más bruta lujuria. Danny gime contra sus labios mientras se deja avasallar por su lengua, con sus cuerpos pegados lo más que la física permite, deseando fundirse en él con ese acto, aunque tampoco es que falte mucho para que logre aquello. Sentir el calor de Daniel rodeándole, consumiéndole es algo con lo que ha soñado demasiadas veces, junto con el deseo paralelo de consumir al rubio cuando la ocasión lo amerite, sentirle dentro de él para sellar esto que inicia entre ambos.

 

Pero con la respiración exaltada y el dolor en la garganta se agacha unos sentimientos para abrazarlo por completo de la cintura, levantando su peso mientras los dedos de su invitado se hunden en su pelo y con la frente pegada a la suya respira a des ritmo sin saber cómo hacerlo.

 

\- Donde... Meee... Llevas...- notando entre la turbulencia de su encuentro, tan coherente como puede.  
A mi cama... Donde debes estar...- responde serenándose con los latidos retumbando en la punta de su miembro, estabilizándose paso a paso con su nariz hurgando su cuello y mandíbula, la que lo paralizo la primera vez que le vio junto con sus pequeños ojos claros.

 

Todo Daniel le dejó paralizado la primera vez que le vio, fue una de esas cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar por más que uno quiera. Como en ese momento que la necesidad por poseerle por completo, le estaba consumiendo por dentro, apenas refrenada por el sentimiento de hacerle sentir bien, de darle algo de lo que no fuera arrepentirse una vez la pasión pasará y la realidad volverá a golpearles.

 

Por eso, en un arrebato de fuerza de voluntad, lo dejó sobre la cama y se dedicó a admirarle, a besar cada trozo de piel a la vista sin importar la tierra húmeda que aún quedaba sobre él y que marcaba el paso de su manos por su piel, siempre mirándole a los ojos, dejando clara la devoción que sintió casi desde el primer día, delineando con su lengua los relieves de cada músculo, saboreando la salinidad de su cuerpo, conteniéndose de ir más abajo cuando al fin decidió retirar toda la ropa que les quedaba con movimientos suaves, acariciándole a la menor oportunidad.

 

\- No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con esto. - se le escapa con los labios pegados a su cuello y las manos en sus caderas, sus pulgares haciendo pequeños círculos justo sobre los dos huesos que sobresalen en ese sitio.

 

Deseo es lo último que esperaba escuchar también, el deseo por su cuerpo era evidente y muy contagioso al sentir arder la piel de placer por donde Steve pasaba, su mente se iba concentrándose solo en el calor de ese cuerpo de su amante deseado, la intensidad del jefe de seguridad lo envolvía, las sábanas se enredaban debajo suyo, sólo con sus sexos meciéndose juntos precaucionase en el calor de la piel con la piel entendió o un atisbo de quien es quien allí, cuál es su papel y cuál el del moreno, aferrándose en un temblor al hombro ajeno, con dedos encajándose en el músculo y ocultando sus labios allí también.

 

Dudando si él era capaz de llevar a cabo todo eso de tener sexo con un sujeto al que apenas conocía.

 

Porque es un temor y una duda completamente válida, él nunca ha sido de tener sexo ocasional o de una sola noche, él es más de hacer el amor con la persona que ama, con la que está dispuesto a compartir su vida, y Steve no es precisamente esa persona, no todavía ya que apenas si sabía de él y por ello no puede evitar asustarse.

 

Porque aquello empieza a tener todas las características de un error épico.

 

\- Cálmate... - le escucha a decir a Steve, notando su mirada fija en la suya durante un momento que se le hace casi eterno. - ...no pienso ir a ningún lado...no tengas miedo.-

 

Y es absurdo que, tras sus palabras, todas sus dudas desaparezcan.

 

\- Yo no sé eso... Yo no hago estas cosas... Digo... Yo... No me dejó llevar, y no estoy seguro si...- el solo roce con los labios de Steve en un beso que nunca se concreta, le desespera, se muere por un beso concreto, pero más aún que sea solo suyo, pero también siente como se cuela por su cuerpo abriendo sus piernas como si fuera una mujer y eso le hace fruncir el ceño angustiado, sumando un nudo justo detrás de su campanilla.

\- Nunca he estado de este lado de la situación... me... me asusta. - confiesa en voz baja, sintiendo a Steve insinuarse en ese sitio que nunca antes ha sido tocado de esa forma, ni siquiera por él.

\- No lo tengas, tengo buena técnica...- uno de los dedos de Steve presiono contra la boca semi abierta de Daniel sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de los suyos, incitando a lamer y succionar sus dedos, se sentía tan obsceno y aún más cuando los párpados del moreno desdieron a su boca deleitándose con la imagen de sus acciones, una fuerte vergüenza le azotó pintando sus mejillas de rojo y cerró sus ojos, pero aún no podía dejar de lamer las falanges con el sonido húmedo de su saliva entre ellos.

Sus palabras le sonaron bastante presuntuosas, pero decidió ignorarlas al tener sus labios ocupados y al comenzar a sentir como Steve se movía sobre su cuerpo, pasando su pene entre sus piernas, justo en la zona del perineo, su glande acariciando la piel de su escroto erizándole el cuerpo entero una y otra vez.

 

\- Joder... - se le escapa sin querer, porque la sensación está volviéndole un poco loco.

 

Distraer a Daniel es sencillo y este jugueteo fogoso le está atrapando el corazón, lo sabe siempre es el primero en caer, en enamorarse demasiado rápido, incluso antes de que se apareciera por las puertas de su edificio embobándolo con el nerviosismo de la entrevista de trabajo que traía con su piel casi roja de la falta de costumbre del intenso sol de Hawaii.

 

Pero no quiere otra cosa hace tiempo se prometió no enamorarse más en el fuego de la pasión, pero simplemente era irresistible el cabello rubio desordenado sobre sus sábanas, el brillo inconfundible del sudor y las marcas difusas y desparramada de barro en el fornido cuerpo.

 

Se levanta admirándolo pasando sus mano por el amplio pecho con un bello muy particular que sólo lo excita más.

 

Daniel le mira agitado sin intención alguna de moverse con las piernas abiertas, su erección expuesta y la agitación en su tórax.

 

Le ve romper el preservativo con los dientes con parsimonia, acariciando con los dedos húmedos delineando su muslo indebido tan suavemente que los labios de tiemblan, esto de que le observe este hombre y de ese modo lo deja inhabilitado para tomar alguna decisión propia.

 

Es por decisión propia que abre un poco más las piernas, reacomodándose para recibirle como no ha hecho nunca antes, dejándose llevar por el momento y olvidando todas las razones y miedos que le indican que esto es lo más cercano a un error que ha cometido en años. Pero es que los ojos de este hombre tienen algo, una especie de brillo u otra cursilería de esas que le instan a dejarse ir, permitirse confiar y ser protegido por alguien por primera vez en su vida. La respiración se atora en su garganta cuando el dedo que momentos antes lamía busca introducirse en él, acariciando levemente ese sitio tan íntimo de su cuerpo, buscando el permiso mudo que necesita para empezar a poseerle, marcarle como nunca más nadie lo hará. Ahora lo sabe, después de él no habrá más, porque puede que Steve sea de corazón fácil, pero Daniel no se queda muy atrás.

 

Aún siente el sabor de la piel y los dedos de Steve paladeándolo lentamente en la boca, notando los tatuajes de años sobre sus brazos, sintiendo la caricia y la tirantes de la piel arrugada, la saliva propia deslizándose en círculos eróticos entorno a su entrada y como Steve se coloca el condón en todo su apogeo, músculos tensos frente a él, firmes mostrando una hombría única y completamente sexual, tanto que no nota que respirando tan lentamente con la boca abierta con la introducción de la punta de su dedo en él un hilo de saliva se escurre de su boca inocentemente.

 

Siente la presión y teme que ni siquiera ese delicioso dedo que saboreo se introduzca en él, pero como Steve sacó el condón de la misma nada o en realidad está el tan absorto en los ojos verdes ennegrecidos es que no sabe cómo lo hace, pero abre otro sobrecito que siente frío al verlo verterlo sobre su trasero el cual al esparcir sobre la piel toma temperatura.

 

Es incómodo cuando al fin lo introduce, ve los ojos de su amante. Enfocados allí donde jamás le han tocado, lamiéndose los secos labios, la manera en que esta es muy expuesta, muy sumisa y más al sentir como el largo y áspero dedo entra y sale de él aproximándose aún más al coito que le está haciendo hervir la sangre con la anticipación, sujetando con fuerza a las sábanas y rasguñando el colchón al sentir como Steve se masturba y le mira completo, sus rodillas van y vienen al mismo tiempo que se introducen dos dedos en él, la tirantez persiste pero intenta relajarse y acoplarse a lo que desea que pase ya mismo.

 

Se siente algo solo al tenerlo tan lejos de su pecho, de sus labios y que Steve sólo se esté dedicando a prepararle, sabe bien que lo necesita, pero la piel se le está enfriando en cada lugar que antes parecía quemarle, dolor por la presión de las grandes manos y boca sobre él.

 

Nunca ha sido de los que ruegan, pero por primera vez en su vida está planeando hacerlo, porque Steve le está volviendo loco con su dedo y con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, su pene orgulloso rozando de cuando en cuando el suyo pero frustrando lo al no poder sentir la piel caliente por culpa del condón, y en serio, de verdad le necesita.

 

\- Por favor. - acaba suplicando en medio del aire que se le escapa por la boca cuando el moreno hace algo, a saber qué, que le provoca retorcerse sobre las sabanas aunque sabe exactamente lo que hace o lo que buscaba con el tacto en el interior de ese hombre es sorpresivo para él la súplica seguida de un gemido así uno que le recorre la espalda como si un erizo se colara por dentro uno que borra lo poco que le quedaba de civilizado a su persona.

 

Y es que se estaba controlando demasiado para no asustarlo, amedrentarle con todas las cosas que quería hacerle. Pero una vez que ese por favor llego a sus oídos no hubo vuelta atrás. Con sumo cuidado retiro su dedo del cálido interior, besándole en el proceso para distraerle permitiendo con ese movimiento a Daniel tocar su piel, tocarle y acariciarle a la medida de sus ansias porque para el rubio tanta piel a su disposición parecía no tener fin. Daniel se dejó llevar sin darse cuenta que Steve acercaba la punta de su miembro hacia su entrada mientras devoraba su boca.

 

Entre el calor de beso sintió un calor nuevo que irradiaba cerca de aquel lugar, solo cuando la espalda de Steve parecía crecer más en un profundo respiro noto la presión allí, abrió la boca en busca de aire o palabra mediadora, pero Steve presiona nuevamente acallándole feroz y posesivo cuando la punta casi punzante que se abre paso por el canal de su cuerpo empieza a escocer.

 

Aprieta sus costados tratando de apartarlo, duele, duele mucho cuando nota que deja de avanzar, sabe que solo la punta a entrado y solo puede aferrarse a Steve con tanta fuerza como le es posible, pero esta tan tenso que en su cabeza solo salta el pensamiento de quitárselo de encima y saber con claridad que todo eso no es lo suyo...

 

Pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa la mano de Steve se pasa por una de sus mejillas, llamando su atención antes de susurrarle un "Pasara, lo prometo" antes de volver a besarle, de avanzar un poco más en su interior, arrancándole un siseo que ahoga en un beso antes de que el ardor comience a ceder como por arte de magia, como si con esa simple caricia su cuerpo decidiera que ese hombre es suyo.

 

El dolor es menguado por una humedad caliente, con su vientre lleno hasta que siente temblar a Steve que poco a poco pasa de sus labios a su mejilla dejándole abrir los ojos después del beso, sintiendo que el calor subía por su vientre por la invasión y el moreno se refugiaba en su cuello abrazándolo lentamente, aguantando, disfrutando como inconscientemente se abre y se cierra sobre el sintiendo simplemente demasiado.

 

Articula un grito silencioso cuando al fin lo siente entrar del todo, arqueando la espalda sin querer, cambiando de posición a una donde la intrusión se siente más profunda y la mente simplemente se le nubla por tantas sensaciones juntas. Steve sobre él, dentro de él... Steve por todos lados.

 

\- Daannn....oh demonios...- el tirón que siente en su miembro es tan intenso que necesita moverse, saborear ese instante y lo que está tomando de Williams, algo tan íntimo e irrepetible como su virginidad, se relame y buscando con su rostro la mejilla de su amante le mira a los ojos abrumado.

\- Aguanta… solo un poco más...- dice en un susurro leve, cuando se retira lentamente, tanto como el cuerpo le responde y empuja dentro nuevamente.

 

Resistir no era el asunto el ardor y la tirantez que sentía aún mayor con los minutos escurriéndosele de las manos desde que lo sintió dentro era aún mayor, parecía que su imaginación le atormentaba o le hacía delirar porque sentía como se le crecía aún más sólo por haberse sumergido en él.

 

Pero todo se vuelve un borrón, su vista se nubla y su columna da un tirón curvándose contra el colchón y un grito de puro gusto sale raspado de su garganta, todo el acontecimiento empieza a girar rápidamente y los envites se hacen lentos, deliciosos y no puede ver más que pedazos de Steve perlado de sudor, demasiado cerca... desenfocado pero hablándole y nada más puede ver un par de ojos verdes en el subidón de adrenalina que las envestidas en que van aumentando de velocidad.

 

Sus músculos en tensión no se relajan y piel contra piel es lo único que alcanza a sentir bajo las palmas de sus manos, aferrándose por momentos a los hombros de Steve como a las sabanas cuando no sabe qué demonios hacer para complacer al hombre con algo más que sus simples gemidos de todo su cuerpo, esos que hacen casi rugir al moreno cuando su cuerpo decide cerrarse alrededor de su miembro hasta casi exprimirle, volviéndolo un poco más loco con cada segundo que pasa.

 

El aire en sus pulmones se atasca en medio de un grito inarticulado, su cuerpo vibrando entero, estremeciéndose de arriba abajo cuando Steve le da una acometida casi mortal, enfundándose en él al completo, quedándose inmóvil durante un segundo muy largo. Un segundo en el que es consciente del latido de su propio corazón y la carrera frenética del que está a centímetros por encima de su pecho, quedando cautivado por el brillo en los ojos verdes de McGarrett al que le tiembla el labio extasiado.

 

Se sorprende porque para él es imposible no sentir esta conexión que quema en su pecho, no tan pronto, no con un desconocido y por si fuera poco, no con un supuesto desliz, un error. Porque eso es Steve, un error en el entramado de su mente que se permite por soledad.

 

Pero se siente tan bien, demasiado perfecto como para seguir catalogándolo de esa forma.

 

Para cuando el segundo termina sus caderas hacen un movimiento inesperado cuando Steve decide salir un poco, van en su busca, impidiéndole abandonarle porque le quiere dentro, tan profundo que nunca nadie sea capaz de apartarlo de su lado. Por ello, y con esa misma convicción, va en su busca con cada embestida y leve empujón, con sus manos sosteniéndose de sus hombros y cuello, reclamando sus labios cuando el aire no parece ser necesario, buscando colarse en lo más hondo de este hombre para que nadie, nunca, logre reemplazarle.

 

Besarle en ese glorioso momento en que no puede contenerse más y llenarlo con una pequeña parte de él, inundando sentidos, inundándolo de un calor líquido, es aún mejor que cualquier momento mezclando al azar, con la dulzura de una boca tan particular como la de Steve, no le avergüenza ni un poco no haberse contenido un poco más, allí unido a su amante disfrutando de su orgasmo y sintiendo el pegajoso semen propio en su vientre, besarle perezosa y suavemente no tiene precio...

 

Se quedan así durante un rato, besándose hasta que Steve decide esconderse en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, besándole de cuando en cuando y haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración, amenazando con quedarse dormido encima de él, y no es que a Daniel le importe pero en a satisfacción le golpea la realidad “tiene una hija”, una responsabilidad que adora y... no sabe cómo unir esto que le paso con eso que él es...

 

\- Necesito un baño. - articula en voz baja, dejando de acariciar la espalda inmensa de McGarrett, cosa que ni siquiera había notado había empezado a hacer. - Estoy algo...sucio.-

 

No es lo que dice sino la forma en como suenan las palabras lo que pone en tensión a Steve, que inmediatamente piensa que Danny lo único que quiere es salir de ahí ahora que todo ha pasado.

 

Cuando la verdad es que las palabras han sonado algo bruscas debido a que su peso le dificulta un poco el habla al rubio, y el que sus inseguridades pasadas se despierten... no es culpa de nadie en lo absoluto. Pero sin importar lo que sea que se dibuje en su cabeza Steve termina levantándose poco a poco, buscando ya una forma de hacer que el rubio se quede, al menos lo que queda de la tarde con él, y quizá también la noche.

 

\- Eh si... Emm en esa puerta - dice algo descolocado cuando debe apartarse del rubio, mirándole caminar hasta la puerta con su desnudez al baño algo incómodo. Y encerrándose en él.

 

La estúpida sensación de que no fue satisfactorio para el agente de recursos humanos su desempeño cala en él, siente el cuerpo agotado pero más aún la punzante necesidad de recostarse con Williams y dormir juntos lo que queda de la noche...

 

Pero no sabe cómo podría el retenerlo, toma la camisa del piso y se limpia un poco, se coloca algo encima y espera atento a los ruidos del baño, atento y dispuesto a ser un tonto y pedirle de rodillas que no se vaya, frotando la camisa sobre su pecho, retirando un poco de humedad.

 

El sonido del agua al detenerse le llega después de un rato junto con una maldición que suena ahogada a través de la puerta. Inmediatamente se levanta porque las maldiciones nunca auguran nada bueno en su experiencia, quedándose a medio camino del baño cuando Daniel aparece tras esta con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, su toalla, dicho sea de paso, y unas cuantas gotas resbalando de su cabello todavía húmedo.

 

\- ¿Es tuya? Es que no encontré con que secarme y... claro que es tuya, es tu casa. - dice casi de corrido, sintiéndose muy nervioso de repente, afrontar la situación no debería ser muy complicada después de lo que sucedió pero lo cierto es que lo es. Específicamente porque no sabe cómo decir que no quiere irse todavía.

 

Aunque sus dudas se disipan, o crecen, quien sabe, cuando Steve abre la boca.

 

\- ¿No te vayas? - casi ruega en un leve hilo de voz, y la verdad es que no le importa escucharlo de ese modo casi susurrado, casi lánguido y con un tono de tristeza que duele, es lo que le insta a levantar la mirada, a ver que Steve no está respirando aguardando una respuesta...

\- No es que quiera... Me refiero... Lo mencione, tengo una hija, tengo responsabilidades, yo... Estoy realmente cansado... Y me encantaría dormir ahora mismo pero...- Daniel da un paso y medio adelante mientras habla con su tono italiano y la velocidad que le otorga el nerviosismo, pero Steve no retrocede o le deja espacio para salir del baño quedándose tan cerca que puede sentir el radiante calor de la piel tostada...

\- ¿Pero? - le insta Steve cuando ve que calla, ansioso por una respuesta que no sabe si le agradará del todo.

\- Pero... - continúa Daniel. - ...tengo que preparar la cena e ir por Grace al departamento de Kono, así que... no puedo quedarme. - mientras dice aquello su mano termina sobre el pecho desnudo de Steve, acariciándole apenas con la yema de los dedos porque las ganas de él no se le han acabado, y retirándola finalmente porque de seguir así tal vez vuelvan a terminar sobre la cama y él teniendo que ducharse una segunda vez.

\- ¿Podremos vernos...? Digo fuera del trabajo o... Tal vez... ¿Salir...?- todo lo que sentía por Daniel le pesa increíblemente sobre los hombros al punto de estrujarle el pecho porque él no puede pedirle que lo elija a él por sobre su hija, una niña que vio de lejos y que poco le importó unas horas atrás antes del partido, sólo tenía y sigue teniendo ojos para Williams.

\- Mira, podemos salir, repetir esto... si es lo que ambos queremos, al menos yo lo quiero, pero si tienes problemas con lo de que tengo una hija, esto no va a funcionar en lo más mínimo, así que mejor dímelo ahora, para evitarnos problemas en el futuro. Mi hija es todo para mi Steve. Todo.- pone sus cartas sobre la mesa, en un solo movimiento esperando no sea un problema porque no sería la primera vez que a alguien más le moleste pero sino es directo desde el vamos esto sería muy complicado de afrontar.

\- No, no lo tomes así... No es ella, sólo... Mira ni la conozco, debe ser una niña linda pero, me preocupa que yo no, o sea... Que no quieras nada más conmigo. - traga sentándose en la cama derrotado soltando por primera vez sus recelos y miedos. - Hay un gran porcentaje de que no vuelvas o de que por alguna razón yo no encaje en tu vida... No sería la primera vez...- Steve empuja su cabeza hacia abajo con sus codos en sus piernas, porque esa es la razón principal por la cual toda persona de la que se enamora le deja tan rápido como tocan su cama. - Sólo me gustaría que nada más se acuestan conmigo se quedarán en mi cama cinco minutos, dormir conmigo...-

\- No veo nada de malo en eso... - murmura para el pensando que Williams ya se ha vestido y marchado en su mente. Por ello se sorprende cuando no es así, cuando Danny aparece hincado frente a él, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y buscando su mirada, la que no tarda en encontrar porque Steve le mira sin poder creer que siga ahí con él.

\- Te lo acabo de decir, no hay nada que me gustaría hacer en este momento que quedarme y dormir contigo hasta el día de mañana o el siguiente, pero tengo a Grace, Steve. Por eso tengo que irme. - le dice sin despegar sus ojos de los contrarios, completamente sincero y sin el menor reparo en confesar lo que hasta hacia una hora le era completamente impensable. - y la verdad es que no, Steve, no es mucho pedir que alguien pase la noche entre tus brazos. - concluye, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de separarse y sonreírle.

\- Pensé...- se le escapa mirando ambos ojos azules yendo de uno al otro sin creerlo. Sus manos se mueven rápido tomándolo de rostro besándolo mientras aún está frente a él descargando en el la angustia acumulada de muchas malas relaciones.

 

Enamorándose aún un poco más de ese hombre frente a él, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo fresco y fragante para simplemente abrazarlo con ganas.

 

\- Eres aún mejor persona de lo que me imaginaba semanas atrás...- dice sin soltarlo. - Crees que... - Se separa de él pensando que es pedir mucho, que es demasiado pronto para preguntar pero sus ansias le pueden.

 

El contacto firme de piel contra piel está entusiasmándolo de nuevo, pero logra concentrarse un poco más e indagar en esa media pregunta.

\- Creer que Steve...- sonríe un poco de lado, aún con sus manos sobre las rodillas del moreno, y con las manos del mismo sobre sus hombros.

\- Que… Pueda cenar contigo y tu hija... Digo, o conocerla alguna vez, que me la presentes tal vez... Si tú quieres...- vacila.

 

Daniel le mira genuinamente sorprendido un momento bastante largo antes de sonreírle, una sonrisa pequeña que le nace por culpa de Steve y lo vulnerable que se ve. Y se escucha claudicar antes de siquiera pensarlo bien del todo.

 

\- Si te das un baño puedes ayudarme a hacer la cena y quedarte. Pero te presentaría como un amigo, por el momento, no quiero que Grace te asocie como algo más antes de tiempo, ¿Estás bien con eso? - añade al final, preocupado por la reacción del moreno tras sus palabras, lo menos que quiere es hacerle sentir mal o inseguro.

 

Es otra sorpresa detrás de la otra con el hombre bajito, es tan sencillo hablar con él, es tan sencillo conectarse sólo con la mirada que el pecho se le hincha, es una aceptación tan grande en su vida lo que le ofrece Williams que sólo puede exhalar como primera respuesta...

 

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de traerte a mi cuarto... ¿Antes de que aceptaras dormir conmigo...?- pegunta sin tapujos, sin más subiendo sus manos por los hombro bien formados de su compañero en ese cuarto hasta el cabello corto de su nuca suavemente.

 

Danny le mira un tanto confundido por la pregunta y el cambio de tema, intentando recordar lo que conversaron antes de llegar a la habitación, pero su mente este algo en blanco en esos momentos, por lo que suelta lo primero que le viene a la mente.

\- ¿Qué te gusto?

\- Además de eso... Que nos ducharíamos juntos...- voz grave lenta y con la capacidad de derretir voluntades en un sólo murmullo junto a su oído es lo que deja atónito a Daniel pero lo que lo supera es como el agente de seguridad lo levanta con facilidad el piso, obligándole a rodearlo para no irse al suelo, caminando con seguridad y esa media sonrisa que le impide reaccionar correspondientemente.

\- ¡Espera yo ya me duche! - Dice como su tuviera oportunidad de resistirse a esos ojos que acaban de nuevo por atraparlo.

\- Seguro se te olvido algún rincón... Tendré que asegurarme de ello...- lame y muerde el lado del cuello del rubio cuando cierra la puerta del baño a ciegas.

 

Enojado no es la palabra, estaba indignado, fue completamente natural cuando Steve se presentó en su casa una horas después de que tuviera la mejor ducha de su vida y lo introdujera en su vida familiar, pero el motivo de su indignación en realidad era que a tres semanas de verse a escondidas, de robarse besos debajo de las escaleras, de mandarse mensajes continuamente y de que su monito empezara a llamarle tío Steve a su Steve, y que por más que le molestó al principio el guardia de seguridad adoptara su mote, Daniel termino aceptando que al igual que su hija su pareja también le llame así, es que esos dos tuvieran secretos.

 

Lo que le molesta que su hijita adorada le pregunte a Steve sobre el surf y que este saliera antes del trabajo para darle. Clases de surf a sus espaldas y eso era el colmo.

 

Por eso es que hace dos días le evita completamente, no le atiende llamados, ni a la puerta. Su monito se siente culpable por ocultarle sus escapadas a la playa y que se peleará así con Steve, pero él le explicó que tío Steve es el adulto y el responsable, por lo cual ella no debe sentirse mal pero eso no quita que así lo sienta la niña.

 

Steve también está enojado, porque no ve nada de malo en aprender a surfear y a identificar las olas buenas de las peligrosas y las playas con coral, rocas o arena por las caídas, él se sentía con la responsabilidad de que Gracie estuviera segura en el medio ambiente de Hawaii y el rubio estaba siendo irrazonable.... Por más que estos dos días fueran espantosos y lo extrañará como el demonio, él se preocupa por su hija.

 

Y quizá es mera casualidad, o el hecho de que sus cuerpos se busquen mutuamente de forma inconsciente mientras absortos en su pensamientos individuales no noten que caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio al mismo tiempo, pero terminan encontrándose a la reja del edificio el miércoles por la tarde golpeando el hombro del otro con el cuerpo, cuando Daniel vuelve de la compra y Steve llega de hacerle una visita a Chin; ninguno se saluda solo se miran pero son muy conscientes de la presencia del otro, se dedican a ignorarse hasta que las ganas les pueden y el no mirarse se les vuelve una tortura ya inaguantable, una de la que Steve es el primero en caer.

 

\- ¿Vas a seguir enojado más tiempo? - pregunta con la vista fija en Williams y las bolsas que se niega a dejar en el suelo. - Te extraño. - Quizá debiera molestarle el ser débil, pero la verdad es que no tener al rubio entre sus brazos le hace ser así, débil. Pero principalmente porque sabe que Danny no va a aprovecharse de ello como el resto.

\- ¿Y tú creer que yo no? Pero entras en mi vida sin más, y simplemente lo acepto, porque simplemente me nace de adentro el confiarte todo, pero vas e impartes una actividad por demás peligrosa con mi pequeña a escondidas ¿¿Y crees que no debería enojarme?? Steven es mi hija y después de mi divorció fue lo único que me mantuvo a flote fue por ella, y simplemente no puedo creer que la arriesgaste así...- las voz se le iba mientras hablaba subiendo escalones junto a Steve que le miraba, pero él debía separar su paternidad de su propia necesidad de apoyo y consuelo de su ahora compañero, o caería ciego de nuevo como le paso con Rachel. - No soy de piedra Steven... Pero tienes que comprender lo que digo...- espeta sacando las llaves de su departamento con la mirada verde en su nuca, extrañando con intensidad su cercanía.

\- Lo hago, por eso lo hice, tuve miedo de que si me negaba a enseñarle se escabulliría a alguna playa sola, o que se metiera al mar sin saber si estaba agitado o no, sin saber si sabe nadar o no y sólo accedí... ¡¿No pensé que llegaríamos a esto!?- Daniel con la puerta abierta y con medio cuerpo adentro de su departamento le mira por el rabillo del ojo dubitativo.

 

Silencio es lo que los envuelve. Pensando en que ambos tienen razón, que los dos estaban velando por la pequeña de diferente modo, el pecho se le hinchaba a Danno de que el hombre detrás de él estaba preocupado por su hija y no solo por lo que el pensara o deseara, Steve sólo dio un paso hacia el estrechándolo, sólo se quedaron ahí hasta que las bolsas del rubio cayeron al suelo y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos abrazados y sosteniéndose uno al otro terminaron sentados en el sofá, ni una palabra más hubo entre ellos por largos quince minutos, rodeándose firmemente acomodándose levemente y acoplándose al otro, rumeando y murmurando su ¿Contentamiento? se quedaron ahí hasta que se apartó al fin de ellos la sensación de no tenerse, de estar solos.

 

\- No estás sólo en esta isla Danno, yo estoy aquí y cuidar a Gracie se ha vuelto importante para mí... Como estar juntos tu y yo...- Steve alzo el mentón del rubio para mirar esos ojos que hacían un esfuerzo gigantesco por no ceder a la angustia, le miro atentamente y le besó cándido luego de días de no hacerlo, sintiéndose completo al fin.

\- No vuelvas a hacer cosas a mis espaldas, no me gusta. Mucho menos si Grace está incluida en ello. - dice cuando el beso termina, buscando mayor contacto con el cuerpo de Steve, instándole a que le rodee por completo con sus brazos.

\- Ok... Pero sería mejor si tú también aprendieras a surfear... Después de todo esto es Hawaii...- Daniel lo piensa y se da cuenta de que mientras Steve se desliza por su mejilla hasta su cuello con la nariz pegada a su piel este le olfatea.

\- No soy fanático de los deportes acuáticos, mucho menos de los que tienen probabilidades de matarme. ¿Estas olfateándome? - pregunta al final, no demasiado sorprendido.

\- Si... - No hay un ápice de duda en esa confirmación.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial? - pregunta, agitando ligeramente su mano en el aire antes de dejarla caer sobre Steve. - No es que me moleste pero... ¿Por qué?

\- El día que te vi en el edificio cruzaste directamente frente a mí y ni siquiera me viste, me atropellaste directamente, pero ibas tan apurado y retrasado que no te percataste de ello... Lo que me hizo seguirte, pero lo que no pude evitar percibir era esta colonia... La cual no es usual en la isla y que me ha dejado como idiota varias veces antes de conocernos.- farfulla contra su clavícula rozándolo más aún en ese lugar tan delicado para él, que le robe del todo y en un instante la respiración y con un sólo roce de sus labios por el pulso de su cuello.

\- Steve...yo no uso colonia. - sentencia en voz baja, cerrando los ojos porque de pronto se siente adormilado, Steve le adormece la mayoría del tiempo, al menos cuando no está intentando llevárselo a la cama.

\- Nunca había extrañado tanto a alguien... Y si usas, es como... ¿Madera, agua marina y pino? No lo sé pero me encanta...- sonríe grande raspando con los dientes el nacimiento de la barba de su pareja y Danno sólo puede sentirlo mientras lo rodea más y lo recuesta en el sofá.

\- Quizás sea el gel de baño. - dice con un leve encogimiento de hombros, dejándose hacer contra el sofá. - Y no te emociones mucho, Grace estará aquí con Kono en una hora más o menos y todavía tengo que hacer la cena. ¿Te quedas? - pregunta después, todavía temeroso de que en algún momento la respuesta no sea la que espera. Que Steve en algún momento desaparezca de su vida.

\- Se pueden hacer tantas cosas en una hora... Pero me encantaría quedarme. - que le mire a los ojos y sonríe levemente con toda esa luz en el rostro, como si fuera feliz con incluirle en su rutina le hace temblar por dentro de manera agradable y sincera, haciéndolo a él un poco más feliz cuando está cerca.  
Todo lo feliz que alguna vez soñó ser con una persona.

 

FIN


End file.
